


Чей же еще?

by SSC



Series: Alien!AU [1]
Category: Alien Series, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Гэвин привык к тому, что у него на корабле завелось ЭТО, и получает удовольствие. Буквально.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Alien!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Чей же еще?

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем винить Агли!  
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1217756881931902976  
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1214627486363013120  
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1267732685461413888 (и особенно часть на Патреоне!)

Будильник пришлось переставлять на час раньше, потому что Коннор наводился на звук. Стоило ему пискнуть — и скользящее касание мгновенно выдергивало из полудремы. Во сне как-то забывалось, что он на шаттле не один.  
Иногда нечто острое, прохладное скользило по щеке, иногда — по плечу. Сегодня Гэвин почувствовал легкий укол рядом с соском — и движение вниз. Впервые он не испугался, не дернулся — только приоткрыл глаз и потянулся к почти человеческому лицу. Интересно, зачем его сделали настолько красивым?   
Гэвин иногда лениво гадал, кто и зачем создал Коннора — не сам же он вылупился такой восхитительный — но сегодня мысли угасли, стоило гладкой прохладной ладони коснуться горла.   
— М̻̖̙ͤ͛̾̉ͮо͍̝͙͎̰̞̹̓ͪ̐͐й̨̗̩͚͍̅ͫͦ̏̄̾̉?   
— Твой, твой. Иди ко мне.  
На вкус губы Коннора казались электрическими — покалывающими, кисловатыми, очень гладкими. Он совсем недавно начал целоваться с языком, не пытаясь сразу трахнуть горло — и сейчас медленно, нежно скользил по языку Гэвина. Острые когти трогали кожу, не прорывая, а между жестких пластин что-то начинало мерцать.   
— Х̟̭͇о̠̯͖̭̪͉̖ч͉̞̯̲̪̪ͅу̨.͍͓͖ ̶̹͇̮̜̦Р̠̬̥-͈̘͇͡р̝̘̼̼̤͢а͈̹̻̩͉̯зр̴е͚̰̥͔̦̭̠ш͖͉̹̜̩͈͘и̣̺͖̜̮̥͔ш̶ь̮̭̟͜?  
Гэвин выдохнул, едва не поскуливая от возбуждения. Черные глаза Коннора мерцали ярче обычного, на виске наливался сиянием белый круг.  
Каждый раз он на мгновение сомневался. Это определенно было чертовски противоестественным, и медицинскую комиссию он может завалить, и... Да черт с ними!  
— Да. Давай, укуси меня.  
Поцелуи скользнули по шее, и Коннор подтолкнул его перевернуться, встать на колени. Его любимая поза, полный контроль. Бесконечно длинный хвост коснулся бедра изнутри, Гэвин застонал, откидываясь назад. Снова поцелуи — затылок, ухо. Острые зубы сошлись, прикусывая чуть-чуть, язык скользнул внутрь, прохладный и гибкий. Не удалось сдержать скулеж. От возбуждения член уже ныл, а тут еще и хвост, сегмент за сегментом двигающийся, цепляющий, прижимающийся...  
Все это было сплошным безумием, но Гэвин зажмурился и снова кивнул. Поцелуи спустились до плеча, Коннор лизнул мышцу — и прокусил. Больно — и так, что Гэвин чуть не спустил.  
Что-то впрыскивалось в кровь, растеклось под кожей, делая мир ярче и легче. Диагност не мог определить состав, оставалось только довериться: раны заживали за считанные часы, думалось изумительно ясно, а секс с ксеносом не кончался в медкапсуле.  
Хвост выгнулся и замер, превращаясь в опору. Гэвин заскулил, выгнулся сильнее — ну сколько можно, он уже почти!..   
Острые когти сжали его бедро, и наконец-то Коннор толкнулся внутрь. С этим наркотиком он мог войти до конца, но не торопился, мягко покачиваясь, сияя все ярче. Пальцы сжались на груди, заставляя Гэвина отклониться назад, пока внутри было все больше. Сегменты на члене почти не чувствовались, просто вдруг стало ух — до боли много, до крика. И Гэвин вопил, насаживаясь сам, впиваясь в жесткое, черное, гладкое. В воздухе пахло озоном, внутри как будто прошивало молниями — и каждый раз он был уверен, что все, но длинные острые пальцы сжимали член у основания, оргазм откатывался и подступал снова, пока не вынес все мозги, оставляя его прошитым насквозь.  
Время терялось — только эти вспышки, это горячее дыхание, неземной свет и запах озона, нечеловеческий ритм. Коннор шипел, рычал, высвистывал на все лады: м̝о͇̱й̙̣̳,͓̱͜ ̢͇̳͉̠м̯о̝̝̞й̴̘̰͎,̱̱͖ ҉̱̙̰̘̠̣͓мо͔̦͇̬͎̕й̩̰͓̳͎!  
Гэвин заскулил, снова сжимаясь — и на этот раз оргазм прорвался, выкрутил всего, заставляя орать и сжиматься, двигаться назад так резко, что он мог что-то порвать, если бы Коннор не зафиксировал.  
Что-то распирало внутри — от секса с человеком такого не могло быть, но тут ощущалось, как нечто горячее наполняет изнутри, так, что почти больно. Коннор издал совершенно невыносимый звук, похожий на рвущийся металл, и начал медленно выскальзывать. Гэвин тоже стонал, беспомощно обмякнув в этой стальной хватке. Он знал, что будет дальше, вот сейчас, когда его задницу освободят...  
Да, что-то плотное вошло и почти мгновенно затвердело, образуя пробку. Черт знает, зачем Коннор так делал — но только после этого он стонал сам, совсем по-человечески, и сам слабел, падал рядом.  
Когтистая лапа медленно поглаживала живот. Гэвин прерывисто дышал — жидкость внутри как будто пощипывала. Он прекрасно знал, что не пройдет и получаса, как все пропадет — жидкость никогда не выливалась, впитывалась изнутри, а пробка снова становилась мягкой. В голове все еще стоял приятный звон. Можно было сколько угодно тискать Коннора, двигать его сочления, целовать, играть с подвижным хвостом — только ладонь все время оставалась на животе, как приклеенная. Кто бы его ни сотворил, он был знатным извращенцем.

Будильник пискнул еще раз — пора было вставать.   
— М̛͚̣о̴̹̜͈̼̻͓й̫͓͖͜, - мурлыкнул Коннор и лизнул Гэвина в щеку. Тот переплел с ним пальцы и положил вторую руку себе на грудь.  
— Чей же еще.  
Кто бы его ни сотворил, Гэвин был ему благодарен.


End file.
